This invention relates primarily to a system and method for selectively repelling insects from or attracting insects to an insect station.
A discussion of historical approaches to addressing insect problems is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,778 which is assigned to the present assignee and which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein. The aforesaid ""778 patent describes a method for attracting and eradicating insects using a heartbeat sound to attract the insects. According to the ""778 patent, multiple speakers can be spaced apart to establish discrete zones to attract mosquitos and other insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,591 discloses a method which utilizes a combination of heat and moisture to attract insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,473 discloses a method for attracting blood-sucking insects using carbon dioxide.
To date, prior art techniques have not met with any substantial commercial success. Moreover, most of the effort to control insect populations has been embodied in discrete stations positioned to maximize their effect while minimally disturbing the people nearby.
What is needed in the art and heretofore has not been available is an improved system and method for controlling insect populations. What is further needed is such a system and method which is suitable for wide-area insect control in private outdoor spaces, public parks, golf courses, and hotel grounds. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
The present invention provides a centralized system and method for controlling insect populations such as biting arthropods. The invention utilizes sound waves as either an attractant or repellant in order to control pest populations in a target region. The sound waves to be employed can be selectively established to achieve the desired function. Thus, a simulated heartbeat sound or other low frequency sound (e. g. in the range of 50 to 350 cycles per second (xe2x80x9ccpsxe2x80x9d), depending on the sound intensity and periodicity) can be employed as an attractant or as a repellant of insects such as mosquitos. The invention achieves population control of insects through the use of inexpensive control stations which are connected, directly or indirectly through other control stations, to a central distribution point. The low value of the field units (control stations) greatly reduces the risk of thievery and the potential impact of vandalism.
The invention can make use of other factors, which may or may not be critical, depending on whether insect attraction or repulsion is desired. Those factors include carbon dioxide, octanol, lactic acid, negative pressure (a partial vacuum), and heat, to name a few.
In a preferred embodiment, the system and method are employed to attract insects. Through the continued use of the inventive system, an insect population in a given area can drop to a level below which the insect no longer functions as a disease vector.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method for attracting insects to at least one control station which is remotely positioned relative to a central node in a system of control stations. The method according to this first aspect of the invention includes the steps of generating at the central node an acoustic wave, propagating the acoustic wave through the hollow tubing, and emitting the acoustic wave at the control station to attract insects into an attractant zone proximate to the control station.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for establishing a barrier to blood-sucking insects. The method according to this aspect of the invention defines a barrier by arranging plural control stations relative to a central distribution point. According to this method, a central distribution point is provided with a sound source which generates a sound wave suitable for attracting blood-sucking insects. A branching network of hollow tubing is established in which the hollow tubing is communicatively connected to the central distribution point for receiving the generated sound wave. A plurality of control stations is connected to the branching network of hollow tubing so that there is no more than a prescribed spacing between adjacent ones of the plural control stations. At least the sound wave is conveyed from the central distribution point to the plural control stations for emanation thereat to define the barrier.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method for establishing a barrier to animal pests such as deer and rabbits, to name a few. This method is similar to the method described above, however, the sound source in this method generates a sound wave suitable for repelling animal pests. Otherwise, the method steps are as described above and result in sound waves emanating at the control stations to define a barrier to repel animal pests and undesired creatures.
Methods in accordance with the foregoing aspects of the invention can include one or more of the additional steps indicated below:
a. drawing insects into the hollow tubing once attracted into the attractant zone through the use of a source of negative pressure;
b. constructing the acoustic wave so that it is simulative of at least a portion of a heartbeat;
c. releasing one or more of the byproducts of respiration proximate to the control station;
d. releasing an insect pesticide proximate to the control station; and
e. providing a pathogen to biting arthropods or other insects proximate to or upon the control station.
The method also can include steps and features described below in connection with the Drawing Figures and the Detailed Description of Certain Preferred Embodiments.
The significant advantage of the present invention is that a highly cost-effective and environmentally safe technique is provided to control the insect population, and particularly the population of mosquitos. The technique of the present invention can be employed on a large scale by municipalities to control mosquitos throughout an entire city, or can be employed by an individual to control the mosquito population in a backyard. The device of the present invention can kill attracted mosquito by various techniques and equipment.
These further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, wherein reference is made to the figures in the accompanying drawings.